


plants are dead but my cramps are gone

by elixx04



Series: Harry Potter soulmate au [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, aged-up tonks, disaster bi, everyone is bi, non-canon compliant, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixx04/pseuds/elixx04
Summary: soulmate au where your soulmate’s thoughts about you appear somewhere on your bodyaka: remus and sirius find another set of soulmate words and it takes plants dying for them to figure out just who they’re missing in their relationship.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Harry Potter soulmate au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	plants are dead but my cramps are gone

**Author's Note:**

> nymphadora tonks is aged up so there is only a five year gap between her and remus- i didn’t feel comfortable writing a thirteen year gap is all!  
> just a warning as well: voldemort doesn’t exist, this is a world where people can actually be happy.

A scream awoke Remus from his slumber, his breath catching in his throat as he realized it was Sirius. He jumped out of bed and raced the bathroom. He burst in, seeing Sirius stare at the mirror with surprise and fear. He frowned and waited for an explanation.

“I have more words.” Sirius turned to face him, moving his hair out of the way as he tilted his head so Remus could look right below his ear. Sure enough, there were words- and definitely not his thoughts.

“You still have my words though?” He asks, trying to tear his eyes away.

“Yeah, now I just have two spots with it.” He states, hugging Remus as he hands shook. They held each other for a moment as they thought over the newest problem in their lives.

—

They didn’t speak a single word about to until a week later, ignoring it and hoping it would go away. That was before Remus saw something that changed everything.

“Sirius.” Remus’ voice was a warning that made Sirius slowly look over at Remus, scared something was about to happen. He found his boyfriend staring at himself in the mirror- which never happened. He frowned and got up, looking at the spot Remus pointed to. On Remus’ stomach were words- soulmate words.

“We’ve got a soulmate.” Remus whispers, staring at him with wide eyes.

“I guess we do. But that’s alright. I love you and nothing will change that.” Sirius tried to sound confident, grabbing his hand and speaking earnestly. 

“I love you too.”

—

“Lily.” Remus looks up from his book, unable to read with so many thoughts on his mind. She hummed in response to show she was listening so he continued.

“Have you ever heard of three soulmates... together?” He asked and she waited a moment before setting the book down. She clasped her hands together and pressed her lips together in thought.

“I can recall a few in history, yes. I haven’t met anyone that has multiple soulmates, however.” She states, satisfies with her answer. She looks over at Remus’ worried face and something seemed to dawn on her. “Did you and Sirius have another set of soulmate words appear?” She asks tentatively.

“Yes.” He responds quickly, knowing he could trust her with the information. “I’m not sure how we should go about it. It means we’ve met the person or at least passed by them. According to Sirius’ words, we can infer their a metamorphagus. Or else their incredibly weird.” He shrugs and fidgets with his fingers as he thinks over his own words.

“I don’t think you should worry about it, Remus. Soulmates always seem to find each other if you’re meant to.” She smiles and he nods gratefully- Lily was always the wise one. Even if she could pull one nasty prank.

—

“Hello, how can I help you?” Remus smiled painfully as he waited for the young girl’s response. He hated working at a potioneer’s shop but it was the only job offer he’d gotten in months.

“Hi! I’m looking for a potion to help with plants and growing them but I have no idea what kind of potions would ven more good or not.” She laughed, pushing her bright blue hair behind her ear. She waited patiently as he paused for a second. 

“Are you a metamorphagus?” He asks, caught off guard as her eye color seems to glow almost gold. She frowns but nods, looking at him with her head slightly tilted.

“Yeah. But about the potion?” She asked and he blinked, snapping out of it. 

“Yes! I’m so sorry. Here, I’ll show you which ones are good.” He leads her down one of the aisles and to the small gardening sections. “What kind of plants are you planning on growing?” He asks, reading the labels on the potions are he searched through.

“Oh, the magic flowers that change color based on it’s mood!” She grins and she tries to figure out the name. “I can’t pronounce the name.” She shrugs it off and he sighs, grabbing a clear potion from the back of the shelf.

“I’ve grown a few of them myself- I’d suggest this one but use it wisely. It’s quite a bit more expensive but you only have to water the plant with it once every two weeks- and a very little bit.” He warns. She nods with excitement and approval as he rings up the purchase. 

“Thank you so much! I’ll come back and tell you how it goes!” She pays quickly and leaves before he can say she doesn’t have to.

—

He sits at the counter, flipping through a book as the shop is completely empty. He was surprised he’d gotten the job for longer than a week, with the numerous complaints that a werewolf was at the register. They didn’t even see the scars and words on his neck with his turtlenecks, but if they did then he’d be long gone.

“Hey!” A bubbly voice shouts just as the door rings despite the fact that it has no bell. He looks up, sliding a bookmark in and watching as the familiar metamorphagus walks in. This time, she had green eyes and her nose is somehow different. Her hair is still the bright blue.

“Hello, how’s your plant?” He asks and she grins, rolling back and forth on her feet in pure excitement and happiness.

“You remember me!” She looks around the shop, shrugging. “Though I guess you don’t get a lot of customers. Sadly, it’s dead- I don’t really have a green thumb or anything.” She winces slightly and doesn’t seem to notice Remus’ hurt look.

“I’m here because I need a cramps potions- multiple. Oh! And a pregnancy potion.” She states. She realizes Remus is thoroughly confused and hurried to explain. “Not that I’m pregnant! It’s for a baby shower and she’s complaining about how the baby is apparently hurting every single other organ. And y’know- cramps.” She looks at the potions behind her before posting at one. “Health?” She asks and he nods. He sighs and follows her to the aisle. 

“Don’t get the cheap ones- they don’t help. The pregnancy ones are down there but there is a small selection. The cramps potions are in the next aisle for pain. I’d suggest the yellow one. It tastes awful but it works the best.” He sighs then starts to walk off to leave her be.

“Wait! I can’t remember all that.” She calls. He smiles slightly at her apologetic look. He points past her and leads her through the shop to grab certain potions. When they have them all at the register, she finally asks about it.

“How come you know so much about these specific potions? Girlfriend?” She asks cautiously, glancing down at his hand where there is no ring. He smiles politely but has to think over how to respond. Not everyone was accepting of two guys together. 

“No- I just know potions well. What about you?” He asks tentatively, looking up as he places all of the potions together in a bag.

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend.” She teases and laughs lightly. “Or a boyfriend either for that matter. Still waiting to meet my soulmates.” Her eyes widen for a moment but she plays it off, grabbing the bag at a normal pace. Remus notices the slip and reaches out to stop her.

“Wait! Me too.” He hurries to say as she starts to rush off. She freezes at that and turns around. “I’ve met one of my soulmates- he’s my boyfriend. But both of us have a second soulmate- we think it’s the same person.” She stares at the bag for a moment then sets it down on the counter.

“When are off of work? I’ll buy you and your boyfriend a drink.” She asks, her hair turning a slightly different shade of blue. He can tell it’s taking her a lot of courage to ask that.

“I think it’s fair to say we’ll be buying you the drink but how’s seven? Sirius is off of work by then.” He smiles knowingly as her hair seems to turn more pink than blue. 

“Okay. I’ll come by here then.” She nods quickly before leaving the shop with the potions bag in hand. He grins and owls Sirius with a promise of a surprise.

—

“Hey! What’s up?” Sirius enters the shop with a worried frown. Remus looks up from counting all the coins.

“We are about to meet someone that I’ve spoken to twice- she may or may not be our soulmate. I don’t know yet.” He takes in Sirius’ reaction slowly. A grins breaks out on Sirius’ face as he thinks over it. 

“Really? That’s great! I’m not dressed nicely or anything though!” He complains, looking down at his leather jacket and ripped jeans. His muggle clothes were a bit off but it was fine.

“You look great, Padfoot. We are going to buy her drinks.” He explains, noticing the movement just outside the door. Within seconds a purple-haired, green-eyed, nervous looking girl comes in the shop.

She looks at each of them for a second but puts out her hand to Sirius first, grinning like she always does. 

“I’m Tonks.” She offers but Sirius shakes his head. She lets her hand fall slightly before Sirius open his arms, her eyes lighting up almost silver as he hugs her tight, Remus snickering a little bit behind him. He didn’t want to get his hopes up but it seems Sirius already liked her.

“I’m Sirius. It’s great to meet you!” They pull apart and Sirius looks down at her leather jacket appreciatively. “I love this! I love your hair as well- super rad.” He grins and she thanks him. She looks over at Remus with a soft smile. He comes around the counter to stand next to Sirius.

“I guess you’ve already met Remus though.” Sirius wraps an arm around him- or at least tries but Remus is too tall for him to do it successfully. 

“Yes. He tried to save my dying plant.” She laughs, rubbing the back of neck sheepishly. “So, drinks?” She asks and Sirius mumbles with excitement, walking out of the shop and heading down the street. They all walk together but Tonks seems to switch back and forth between walking with each of them as there isn’t enough room for all three to talk together at the same time.

She talks with Remus about potions, plants, and their love for sweaters before talking with Sirius about motorcycles, auror training, and their love for astronomy. It seemed she fit right in with their dynamic. 

—

They found a table and Sirius sat on the same side as Tonks so she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable, making sure not to lock her in either. He offered to get drinks and headed off.

“So, can I ask where your soulmate words are placed?” She asks, leaning forward, and putting her hand under her chin. He raises his eyebrows in shock but nods. Some would find that very personal, Remus one of them. 

“I have Sirius’ on my neck.” He doesn’t slip down the turtleneck but points over the fabric. 

“That explains the turtlenecks! I just figured you were really into them.” She laughs, his happy grin making her even more excited. 

“And my second set of words is on my stomach. Where are yours? Do they change because you’re a metamorphagus?” 

“Yes, actually! Most of the time they’re on my legs but they change when I do. It took a while for them to show up- the second set didn’t show up until I met you in the shop but I’ve seen both of you before at the Ministry since I’m in auror training.” She explains in time as Sirius being snack the drinks. 

“Where are they now?” Sirius asks, sitting down quickly. Remus sips his drink.

“Well, I’m lucky right now cause they’re on my hands. They always how up in the same places together- like when one’s on an ear, then they other one is. Same with arms and legs. They never show up on something that I don’t have two of.” She explains and lays out her hands on the table. Remus and Sirius lean forward to get a better look. Sure enough, as Remus thinks of her hand, the words change to accommodate his thoughts. The same happens for Sirius.

“We are soulmates.” Sirius whispers, looking at her with wide eyes. He looks at Remus for confrontation. They both nod and look back at her suddenly very anxious face.

“Really? Cause I didn’t even know this could happen before it happened to me and I’m not sure if it’s supposed to happen or if I’m going to ruin your relationship. Plus, I wasn’t even sure I was into guys before but then I met you two and now I’m pretty sure I do cause you guys are super cute but now I’m extremely confused and-“ 

“Hey, it’s okay. Breathe with me.” Remus reach out, not touching her but catching her attention. He counts as they breath in and out, Sirius looking between them with confusion.

After a minutes of counting the breathing, Tonks nods and thanks him, putting her head in her hands.

“Sorry, panic attacks are kinda new to me.” She explains.

“It’s alright, I’ve had them for a while now so I know how to help people get through them.” Remus acknowledges. Sirius places his hand on her shoulder tentatively. She allows it then stares at her drink. Suddenly she downs it grits her teeth as it burns her throat.

“Okay- we’re soulmates. I don’t even know how old you guys are. No offense, but you guys look older.”

“Don’t worry about it- I’m 23.” Sirius states and she looks very relieved.

“Good- I’m 18. Fresh out of Hogwarts and in the auror training program.” 

“That’s great! We’ll both be aurors.” Sirius grins and Remus looks between them and realizes something. Going into it he realized he’s have to tell her at some point about his “furry problem” but he didn’t realize he would have to show her the scars on his neck and the deep ones covering his arms. He tries not to think about to as he gulps down his drink- they’d talk about it another time. For now, he could enjoy as they discuss different aspects of their lives. He could enjoy getting severely drunk and everyone sharing their absolutely dreadful coming out stories.


End file.
